Lost
by Redcrystal29
Summary: Highschool Au. One shot. Chichi is broken and believes that life is only a lie. For Goku there's only one hopeless person giving his dismal life a ray of hope. Vegeta sees nothing but anger and weakness and his burden of a stepsister is the weakest. And Bulma is jealous of a girl who has nothing compared to her in life. Somewhere amidst this is a happy ending but will they find it?


**Before you read this, this book contains gay themes, if you are not comfortable with the topic then I'll advise you not to continue though, it is only for the plot and does not include the main characters. With that said, you may begin.**

* * *

The wind whipped through her hair fiercely while she sat beneath a large cherry blossom tree. Today was oddly perfect, she never used that word anymore, it didn't seem right to, it seemed like a lie. The sky was filled with clouds, the miles of grass beneath her were soaked to their roots with dew, if there was going to be sun today then it had not risen yet and the best part was the cold, cold wind. She could go deeper to describe how it fascinated her, to say that not only was it cold but it felt…well, she could if she wanted to but she neither had the time not patience. It was refreshing to be alone as well, solidarity was what kept her sane, not that she paid much attention to anything around her but still, at times like these she wished it could last forever. It was almost as good as nothing.

Her mind never seemed to stay on one topic, it continuously floated to the next. Life was cruel in that sense, to give her a body that confined her but a mind without limits. It was…not painful exactly but…uneasy that she had been bound to such an existence.

There was a time when the cherry blossoms seemed pinker, when possibilities seemed endless, a time when people 'protected' you, though after that time had passed she'd learned that they didn't protect her but they controlled her. That time was called childhood and it disappeared just like every beautiful thing in her life. It was like how cherry blossoms fell but unlike the flowers, childhood never returns.

There was an old fable of what life should've come to be, at least she thought it was a fable: study hard, get a job, fall in love, get married and have children. Maybe people thought it was the only way to live so they believed the lie and faked their lives. She could never be sure for certain, she'd never be sure on anything except that she'd never live that lie, no matter what it would cost her, she didn't need something to hold onto. She didn't need to fake smiling, not if it brought her pain, she didn't need to laugh because they were never real and most of all she didn't want attention, it was unnecessary. That was what she told herself.

The one compliment that she'd bestow upon herself, that while everyone needed the lie, she didn't. But that wasn't exactly true either, she didn't really care enough to notice anything other than the lie because to her the lie engulfed everything, maybe she needed it after all.

* * *

When his eyes opened, he didn't bother closing them again, it was futile, sleep wouldn't come to those who begged for it. So he lay awake in the large bed, listening for anything out of the ordinary in the mansion, as usual, there never was. He didn't let his thoughts drift though, thinking was something he didn't have the patience for, his temper wouldn't allow it. Not that he cared, it was always Her specialty and he'd never be like Her, She was empty, She hardly existed. She chose to step away from reality like the little weakling She is and hide in Her thoughts. And though he was an outcast, he'd never hide. He'd never be _weak_. That word alone had more control over him than life.

She'd never been one to _follow the rules_ even though She'd always follow the rules but it was aggravating being near Her, though after almost a lifetime and especially with the past few months, he should've been more used to Her than ever. Someday She'd just wither away but he wouldn't, he would show Her and everyone who wasn't Her that he mattered, that he didn't care and never would about anything other than himself and he'd make sure that they'd remember him. His life was not going to waste like his mother's had or like Hers was going to be.

Soft crying filled a room far away and he just about heard it, though it was probably a floor up on the other side of the house but truth be told, he was expecting it. He didn't mentally curse as he heaved himself up, there was no point but he was grateful for the distraction. He hated to be left alone with his thoughts, they were for the _weak_ and they didn't matter, nothing did anymore.

It took some time but he eventually reached the room where the wails emanated from.

"I'm here, I'm here." He ran a hand over his face to erase what was left of sleep before advancing to the cradle and picking up the red-faced infant. It began to stop crying when he picked it up but proceeded to shout and kick instead, he knew it was glaring at him.

"If you want to keep shouting then have at it but I doubt even you're screeching could break through their snoring." He said to her. Eventually it stopped but took its time doing so however the glaring was far from gone.

He then sighed and began his Monday morning routine, in fact it was his routine on Wednesdays, Fridays and it would alternate on Sundays as well. But today was his turn, so he took his time changing her diaper, brushing her teeth and giving her a shower, not in that order exactly but he didn't think enough to list it properly. He then left her with some random toy, not bothering to see if it liked it or not, then went into the bathroom himself. By the time he was done, he knew the others were awake so he headed back to the room and took the baby down seven flights of stairs and through several corridors and rooms until he reached the dinning room, seating himself and the baby at the table.

The smell wafting through the air announced the wake of Her and that She was in the kitchen, it wasn't a few minutes until two men joined them at the table just as She came out with a bubbling pot of stew and seated herself at the table too.

They took their own food and ate in silence when one of the two men, the leaner, more muscular one, broke the silence, "So you guys have school today?" He as usual ignored them, it was a waste of his time to answer a question that they all knew the answer to but nevertheless, the man continued to try conversing with them. "Did you have any dreams last night?"

The silence stretched on until the larger man, with a Viking helmet on his head banged his fist on the table, attempting to get their attention, "Vegeta! Chichi!"

"Y-yes father?" She answered, her brows furrowed in confusion as she came back to reality. She was always the first to answer but had no idea of what had happened while she'd taken another mental escapade.

"If you ever bothered to listen, they were asking about your dreams?" Vegeta muttered.

"If you heard then why didn't you answer?" The ox-king asked.

"Father was questioning Her, anyway I have to get to school." He picked the baby up and sat her on top of the table so they'd deal with her and went for the door.

"Take your sister." King Vegeta stated.

"Step-sister." Vegeta growled as he paused and Chichi knew that that was her cue to leave so she followed suit.

* * *

He surrounded himself with people he didn't really care about, things he wasn't interested in, like football, but he did it anyway. He needed them there whether or not they were the exact people with him now or others, it didn't matter to him, they were just _friends_. The result of popularity and sometimes he drew the wrong kinds of attention, not the kind he wanted, but he was too scared to let go of his little bubble acceptance. It was almost like being a child again.

There were masses and masses of people around him but not the one face he wanted to see, he couldn't spot the deep, large, beautiful onyx eyes that were both empty and full, that were hopeless but gave him hope, that invaded his dreams and broke though his reality. It wasn't just the eyes but everything about her seemed to consume his thoughts, influence his choices, she was the one thing that made him feel anymore.

"Hey Goku!" Yamcha arrived with a grin stretching across the length of his face, dragging along the blue-haired cheerleader that had become his long-term girlfriend.

Goku evaded Yamcha's hug and went straight to talk to Bulma, noticing that she was her less-than-usual-perky self, "want to talk about it?" he asked, while Yamcha went to talk to someone else.

"It's nothing," She said, forcing a smile, "I…how's Gohan doing?"

"How d'you think?"

"I just need something to tell Roshi." Her voice was quieter this time and her eyes were cast down.

Goku sighed, knowing he'd upset her, "tell him…that there's no change."

"Really?" The blunette's eyes were filled with worry; he didn't need to look at them to know.

"There's no point in worrying the old man, he can't fucking do anything anyway."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, I need to get to class."

He rushed away and for a few moments, he was alone, but they were only just moments. A girl soon bumped into him and dropped all the books she was carrying, rolling his eyes, he bent down and helped to pick them up, avoiding touching her hands.

"I'm so sorry…I'm just really clumsy and–" she seemed to purposely be moving slow so Goku just piled them all up and let her do the rest, not even handing them to her as he stood up and walked away.

When he got to class he was without company so, for once, he could pick a seat that hadn't been saved for him and he chose the one right behind her, Chichi King. He had the entire double period to stare at her back and no one would even realise. He hadn't told anyone of his fascination with the raven-haired girl, not that anyone would understand. She wore men's clothing as there weren't any women in her household for her to select clothing that would draw her to a man's eye but he knew she didn't care about things like that. She never spoke to anyone and when she did, the topics changed so fast that there wasn't any point in continuing to talk to her. Her attention was never directed at anyone nor anything so people hardly gave her any. But what Goku saw interested him; she was different, difficult but better than everyone else, if only to him.

* * *

She knew he had changed, she knew that he had none of the light he'd been filled with while growing up, she knew more things than he cared to tell her actually but she also knew that she could do nothing about it.

He was breathing, not even attempting to live anymore, she couldn't believe that this was the same Goku she'd known from the beginning. He was bitter and cold and just…distant. Except when he was with her, not even that but when he was _just_ staring at her.

Her partner arrived a few minutes after the lab teacher but instead of the scolding he'd received for months when the year had started the teacher just gave him another detention that he'd never show up to. The teacher explained the task and they continued as normal, with Bulma doing all the work and Vegeta just slacking off.

She couldn't focus, if only Vegeta King wasn't her partner of all people, if only he didn't exist, if only she wasn't so much of a fool to think about him the way she did. But unfortunately nothing was perfect in this life and so she fell for the one person that would've been impossible for her to fall for, had it not been for their academic difference that had made her his tutor and seated them in almost every class together.

She knew she had a place in life, she had to play the role she was given otherwise she'd be rejected. Her role just happened to be the girl who always had pressure on her, her body, her grades, her clothing, her activities, her personality even her boyfriends were all taken into account, she just happened to be one of those girl who _had_ to be slutty, who didn't have a choice and so it was a shock and relief that she fell for the most unpredictable person in her life.

Bulma would never have given a thought about it, she wasn't allowed to, but even though everything was controlled for her, her heart couldn't be forced, she'd tried and failed many times in attempting to control it.

If only she loved Yamcha then it wouldn't be so complicated but she didn't and it was sort of a relief because she realised that this feeling she's had for the bad boy loner next to her was the most real thing in her life. It was the most real thing but also the most painful because one of the most important things she knew was that she could never have him.

* * *

Someone tapped her on the shoulder to startle her from her daydream, she looked to her left to see that Goku was walking beside her as she made her way outside the school.

"Oh, hi Goku, I didn't see you there. Um, did you need something?" She asked.

"I just wanted to talk," he said trying not to get squashed with all the bodies in the hallway, "what were you thinking about?"

"Me? Well, I…was just wondering if it would rain."

"Why?"

They'd finally made their way outside to the clouded sky of morning, "it's nothing."

"No, continue, I want to hear what you have to say."

"Well…the rain is just different, people moan and complain about it but it won't go away. It's persistent and it just washes everything away, like it renews the world."

"Hmm…" he paused looking at the sky and then back down to her. He gaze was intense, like there was nothing more interesting in the world so she felt inclined to look away and she wished that he would too. Soon he changed the conversation though, "so are you going to that party this Friday?"

"Party?"

"Yeah, uh, one of the guys are throwing a little get-together and I just wanted to know if you could come."

"To a party? I don't…"

"It's ok, you don't have to, I know that you don't do that kind of thing but tell me something?"

"Hmm."

"What do you like to do? I mean in your spare time, like your hobbies and interest and I'm going to stop myself now before I started to ramble." He smiled, it was one of those heart warming ones that she'd dreamed of, that she'd yearned for and that drew her to Goku.

His smile gave her a strength that she didn't realise she needed, if only others in her life would smile like that, they didn't even have to smile to her. If only Vegeta would even try being a brother to her like he was to Terracress then maybe she'd be able to smile like that too, if only her fathers understood that she needed something to hold onto, despite what she told herself, before she withered away then maybe things wouldn't have gotten this far, if only the one person, who she admired more than anything hadn't died, then she would've been fine. But that was just wistful thinking; all she could do now was hold onto the little light he gave her.

"Chichi?" This time she fell out of her thoughts the first time he said her name.

"S-sorry, what was the question?" He smiled another smile but repeated the question.

"Well…I…I cook, I guess that's only because no one else can. I…well my father always said I had a beautiful voice but…um, what are you still doing here?"

Since their conversation had begun the people around them were becoming scarcer and soon they'd all be gone.

"I'm waiting for my brother, then we're heading to the hospital."

"Oh, yes, my father and I were curious about Gohan's condition, is he all right?"

"Well, tell Ox that there are no improvements."

Chichi nodded, understanding that it was a sore subject.

"Hey Goku and uh…" Chichi recognised the blunette who was running up to them as Bulma, Vegeta's assigned tutor and the cheerleading captain.

"It's Chichi." Goku replied, a little too sternly, his smile had already dropped.

She paused for a moment before answering,"…right. Anyway, Vegeta left this in class." She handed her a biology book then turned to Goku. "Uh, Raditz said he was gonna take a while so he sent me to come with you but he said he'll join us later."

Goku nodded and looked to Chichi to say goodbye but she was already in her own world, staring at the book.

* * *

"Why am I here?" Vegeta asked.

"Why do you think Vegeta?" Raditz said. "I'll tell you why, smoking, drugs, alcohol, your grades are slipping and you're becoming more reckless, getting into fights all the freaking time–"

"Why am I fucking seeing you?" Vegeta snapped. "Does this school think I've gone so out of control that I need fucking counseling?!"

"It's not that I'm just here to talk."

"Talk. About. What."

Raditz took a long sigh then tackled the topic, "well kids your age would struggle with a lot going through what you've been through and with your predicament at home–"

"Just say it. You called me hear to talk about my gay parents, didn't you? Or is it the screaming autistic child that my dad's ex-girlfriend left with us? What about my mother dying when I was fucking eight?! You know, maybe my life is so much that it can't be fixed with bloody counseling and this school should mind its own fucking business!"

He stood up and walked out leaving the damage his anger had caused to heal itself. The school was practically empty when he'd left the counseling room so he was surprised to see Her still waiting for him.

"Let's go home." He said to draw her attention back to reality as he walked away. She followed like she always did.

"Vegeta." She called, he didn't stop, "Vegeta." Again, now he quickened his pace. "Brother." Then he halted and turned to face her, his anger rising.

"Just because our parents are married does not mean that we are siblings!" He shouted.

She looked back at him with the same empty gaze she gave everyone and he hated that she wasn't affected. He hated her because he was paranoid, in his mind it seemed like that she was looking down on him, that she'd always been looking down on him even back when…anyway what did she know? She was useless, broken and _weak_ so if anyone were to look down on anyone it should have been him.

"You know as well as I that I don't call you brother because of our parents." She said walking up to him, she shoved a book into his arms then strode to a different direction.

* * *

Bulma had always had a role in life, she was given a character just like everyone else and had to act like she cared about those things. Losing her virginity at the age of 15, living off her fathers money without ever conversing with her parents and keeping up the façade for as long as she could. She was the typical popular girl, controlled by everyone around her yet it seemed as if she were the one in control but that was a luxury that she could never afford, no matter how rich she was.

She envied the girl with the big eyes, she had everything Bulma wanted: thoughts to get lost in whereas Bulma had to face reality, she was beautiful and didn't have to be _sexy_ , she was alone most of the time while Bulma had forgotten what the word meant, she had managed to bring a fraction of the light back into Goku's eyes when all hope had seemed lost and, most of all, she was the closest person to him. Even though they were only stepbrother and stepsister, they were with each other all the time at home. He'd give her attention, whether it was good or bad, and Bulma would do anything for him to even spend a second of his time thinking of her.

That girl seemed to have nothing but she had everything that the girl with everything could want.

Bulma was really alike to Goku in that sense, she understood why he always stared at her because she was the same, they were both hopelessly in love with people who'd they'd never be with. But at least Goku had more of a chance with his love than she did.

* * *

She'd gone to the cherry blossom tree, the place seemed so happy when she was a child. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift to a happier time…

"So this is where you go off to?" her peace was interrupted and her eyes snapped open with her head turning right when he sat down next to her, "It's been a while since I've been here."

"What are you doing here?" There was no venom in her voice, and if she was surprised she didn't show it.

"I've been asking that question for a while. How did I end up here? How did we end up here?"

This moment pained her, it was another illusion, another lie, but it was so beautiful that she didn't want it to stop. She longed for the one she called brother to revert back to the way he used to be, maybe that would save her…or maybe not.

After a long pause, Chich spoke, "our mothers used to come here all the time before we were born, we used to play here all the time before they died…what happened to that? Did you just forget about it?"

He shook his head, "it's hard to come here after at all…I'm sorry for shouting at you, I should've remembered that we were _family_ before we were family."

"It's ok…tell me something?"

"Hmm."

"How do you feel?"

He took a deep breath and waited for a while before answering, "Me? I…I'm always angry, I can't see anything other than the anger…I don't want to see anything other than anger."

"What about Terracress?"

"That brat hates me besides she's only half my sister."

"Well, do you think if Tarble were still alive, you'd be any different?"

He didn't answer but changed the topic, "What about you? What do you feel?"

"I think I've forgotten how to. Vegeta, whenever I come here I remember being happy, I see your face and it's different from what it's like now, it's softer, everything's softer when I close my eyes."

"…I'm sorry…we could try fixing things, we could–"

"Even you know that it's way too late for that, you've changed too much and I haven't been able change at all since their funeral. You go way to fast and I can't keep up."

"I need something to keep me grounded, I need–"

"If you want to be kept grounded then you're looking at the wrong girl, remember when I tried flying off of Lekro Bridge?" she stood up and began dusting herself down, "I nearly killed myself because I couldn't stay 'grounded' for another second–"

"There's this party on Friday, it could be a start to heal? I'm not asking you to forget everything and 'live the lie' as you call it, I'm just asking you to try and turn back time to the way we used to be." He interrupted.

He stood up and faced her, neither were very tall so they were standing eye to eye with each other.

Chichi didn't agree because of Vegeta, she didn't agree for herself or what it could do for her future and happiness, Vegeta's request only reminded her of Goku's one and she knew that the only reason she agreed was for the man with the smile.

* * *

She didn't expect him to show up, parties didn't seem like his thing, so when he did she immediately went and spoke to him, using his sister as an excuse.

"Hey Chichi, I think Goku was looking for you." Bulma stated, she'd made an effort to remember her name but she knew that she wasn't supposed to.

"He was?" the raven-haired girl asked.

"Yeah, I think he took a breather though, you'll find him outside."

"Oh…thanks." She nodded to Vegeta before leaving.

Now it was Bulma's time to make her move, the slight alcohol she'd consumed had given her enough courage to speak to him outside of their tutoring sessions, "so I didn't take you for a party guy."

"I'm only here because of Chichi but I guess she's too busy with her boyfriend." Vegeta grumbled.

"Well, Goku does have a huge crush on her but I doubt he's her boyfriend."

"You know I was just kidding about that boyfriend part but now that I know he has a crush…"

"Just chill out for tonight. Goku's a good guy besides they're only friends and Chichi can handle herself, come get a drink." She grabbed him by the hand and tried to drag him to get some beer but he held her back and shook his head. "What's wrong?"

"Can we go somewhere to talk? I need to ask you something."

Not thinking, she nodded, hoping that she wasn't too eager and followed him to a terrace. Vegeta lent on the railing with his forearms while she stood awkwardly behind him a little.

"So what do you want to talk about?" She asked, breaking the silence that had fell over them.

"Well…I don't know a lot of people so I was wondering if you could help me. You see, I made a mistake, I was so caught up in myself that I left someone behind. That person was struggling just as hard as me, maybe worse and I guess I didn't realise how much this person was there for me until…I realised it."

"You're taking about Chichi, aren't you?" he nodded slowly, "So what exactly do you need help with?"

"I made her a promise, that things would go back to the way they used to be."

"And how did they used to be like?"

"Well we were like family but…it wasn't because we were family, you know?"

Bulma let out a nervous laugh, "Vegeta, you're not being clear, what exactly is wrong?"

"It doesn't matter." He stated and tried to move back inside but this time she held on to his hand and looked into his eyes with determination that said she'd listen. He sighed, cast his eyes down and moved back to the railing before starting again, "I was meant to protect her, I promised our mothers I would, but I left her alone and now she says it's too late…"

"Too late?" Bulma asked.

"For things to go back to the way they used to be, to mend anything. The reason I'm telling you this is because I don't want to seem like a hypocrite."

"What do you mean hypocrite?"

She was afraid that she was asking too many questions but he didn't notice, he seemed to want to answer and he seemed relieved that he could finally let it out.

"I hated her for the years after their funeral, it was because she was _weak_ and I had to prove to her that I wasn't. I don't know what happened to me but I changed and we grew apart. Then all of a sudden we became siblings but it seemed like she was my sister before everything happened and I always _had_ to reminded people of the 'step' whenever they called her my 'sister'. I guess the moral of this story is that I failed her, this party was supposed to bring us closer but…here I am. She was right, you know, it's too late, it's been too late for a long time now and it's my fault, I left her so…"

"So?"

"I wish she never existed, she doesn't belong with people like us, like me. She was never _normal_ , she was never _special_ , she was just a freak. She was just a burden to me and I could've lived without ever knowing she existed."

"You don't mean that."

"I mean it more than I've ever meant anything in my life, my life would've been emptier without her and not nearly as blithe but I'd be content, bored but content." Pause. "Anyway, thanks for listening." He didn't make any motion to move after allowing her to leave.

"You know what, it's kind of noisy in there, I think I'm gonna stay out and watch the stars."

He didn't agree but nor did he object, he was too busy thinking.

* * *

Whether or not Goku was waiting for her, she didn't know, she had been looking for him but then heard the voices of Bulma and Vegeta on the terrace above her. Normally she'd pass it by, curiousity had never appealed to her before, but what had made her stop was when she heard her name. So she listened for the entire duration, she didn't realise that she could ever be more broken than she already was until they'd finished.

Her heart had already been torn out and smashed to millions of pieces years ago but now – now it felt as if someone had walked all over those pieces just for the fun of it. Worse, it was someone she had trusted, someone she'd even thought to surrender her life for. That someone had betrayed her and there was only so much hurt she could take before…

She couldn't think, she just ran. Away from the party, away from the noise and her betrayer. She didn't stop until she reached Lekro bridge. She climbed on top of the stone balustrade and took a deep breath.

Her father didn't need her anymore, he had his husband and stepdaughter, her mother would be waiting for her, Vegeta thought she was a burden and she didn't want to wither away anymore, she just wanted to end.

 _'Wait for me mother, I'm going to fly to you.'_ she thought, closed her eyes and jumped.

But, while her eyes were closed, she could feel someone grab her arm and pull her until she was being carried bridal style. Her eyes slowly open to see the familiar wild hair and shiny, black eyes but they were without the smile. They were angry and he was too stunned to speak.

He positioned her to stand on the ground and then took her by both shoulders and began shaking her, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU COULD HAVE DIED! YOU HEAR ME? YOU! COULD! HAVE! DIED!" Suddenly his arms were around her, tightly, he seemed scared to let go.

The night had been too much for her to handle, so much that she began to cry. Tears exploded out of her as well as near-to-silent noises that she didn't know she could make anymore. She hugged him closer to her and sobbed into his chest.

"You should have let me fall." She whispered.

But he heard the words and again took her by the shoulders, gentler this time, "Why? Why are you so hell-bent on death?"

She took her time to answer, waiting until her voice was steadier, "…they don't need me anymore…I'm a burden…"

"Where would you get that idea?"

"I HEARD HIM SAY IT!" The sheer memory caused her scream but she managed to regain control of the emotions she had shut away long ago, "…I heard him say it…they don't need me, they want me gone."

"Who?"

"…All of them…they hate me, I just can't go back." With that she attempted to pull herself from him and to the Bulastrade again but he tugged her back into his chest.

"…Don't leave me, I need you…stay."

She couldn't speak, everything was too overwhelming but somehow, amidst the chaos, she uttered two words, "…not here." Then it started to rain.

* * *

"What was the point of this night?" Bulma asked, "I mean, how were you going to reconcile your bond."

"…I guess, maybe, I thought that we'd both have fun, be reminded of how it used to be and that sheer memory would fix things." Vegeta replied.

"I don't mean to sound rude but…they're called memories for a reason, they're for reflection not recreation."

"I guess you're right."

"Ok, well, see you around then and…"

"And?"

"Uh, it's nothing. Bye."

She walked away but when her hand reached the doorframe…"Bulma." Her head snapped back to where Vegeta was standing but his back was still facing her. "Thank you."

And then with a nod, she was gone.

He had surprised himself with those words, not by just saying them but by how much he meant it. He then decided that it was time to get home; he'd had enough of the party and didn't fancy being there anymore. So he made his way out of the house but bumped into someone on the way, he thought nothing of it and began walking across the lawn to find one girl among all the other people.

"Hey buddy." The guy he bumped into called out, he was clearly drunk. "Hey, I'm talking to you." He grabbed him by the shoulder. Wrong move for whoever the drunken guy was because Vegeta wasn't in the mood. He pushed him to the ground as he shook him off but the guy wasn't done, he got up and took Vegeta by the collar, "You just messed with the wrong guy, punk?" he spat and punched him in the face.

Vegeta then went at him, seeing nothing but rage and anger. Soon a crowd had gathered around them and began cheering.

"STOP!" The screech came from Bulma as she dived into the crowd to separate the two, going to Vegeta first as he had the most damage, only because she had stopped them before he could land any blows on the other guy. "What the hell, Yamcha?!"

"You should ask that to that guy over there, he started it." Yamcha slurred. By now the crowd had dispersed, deciding that the fun was over and went to the next interesting thing they could find.

"Are you kidding me? From what I saw he didn't give you a single blow, trust me, I've seen him fight, he could have taken you."

Yamcha went over to the girl and put a hand around her waist, "come on, babe, it was just a little fun–"

"You're drunk, let go of me." he began trailing sloppy kissed down her throat.

"Really, I thought you liked it when…" she pushed him hard then, making him tumble but he caught himself. "You know what, fine! I know a lot of other girls who're a hell of a lot easier than you."

"Is that why you went out with me? Because I was easy?" Bulma asked, tears coming out of her eyes.

"What do you think?" He began walking away but this time Vegeta took him by the shoulder, turned him around and punched him so hard that he fell unconsious.

"Punk." He spat before walking back to the direction of his home, deciding that Chichi had already left.

"Wait," Bulma rushed to him, "you're face, it's –"

"It doesn't matter." He replied harshly, his voice immediately softened though, "I just need to get home." He walked away from the party, the noise and the girl who'd helped him, hoping that she realised, he'd paid her back.

* * *

The day had been long and tiring but it wasn't over until he reached his room, unfortunately _they_ wouldn't let him go until he had greeted them.

"Hey, son, where were you?" His father asked sitting on a couch in the large lounge.

"Out." He replied, it took him 5 minutes to walk across the area so he mentally cursed as it had given them an opportunity to speak to him.

"Are you ok?" His stepfather asked.

"I'm fine, did Chichi come home?"

"Yeah but she was tired and kinda upset, did something happen between the two of you?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well," his father started, "it looked like she was crying."

That made him stop and face them, "what do you mean crying? This is Chichi we're talking about?"

"I'm as confused as you are." His stepfather said, "she just went to her room and–"

The rest of the sentence was lost because he sped out of the room and up the flights of stairs as quickly as possible. Until he reached Chichi's empty bedroom, she had been there, everything was still clean but knowing his, neat freak of a sister, she'd never have left a pencil out on her desk or the sleeve of a shirt hanging slightly out of her cupboard or her chair tilted a fraction to the side. She must've been in a rush.

So he ran to his room, not caring about the amount of noise he made as he went but there nothing seemed out of place either until… on his pillow, there was a piece of paper, folded in half.

He was scared to open it, he was scared to even touch it but…he had to know:

 _Goodbye_ , was all the paper said, in her neat, cursive handwriting.

He didn't panic, he didn't cry and he wasn't furious either. But what he did do was pick up his phone, what he did do was dial a number he had somehow memorised, what he did do was listen to it ringing _…3 times…5 times…10 times…_

"Vegeta?"

It was her voice minus the noise from the background, minus any noise at all.

"She's gone."

"What! What happened?"

"I don't know, I just came home"

"Did–"

"She came in but she's not here anymore, I…I just don't want to be here either."

"Do you wanna come over? My parents won't mind, they're used to you by now."

"Uh…thanks."

"And don't worry, she'll be fine, she probably just needs some time–"

"No, she's not coming back."

"…Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's all of the best, you know, the burden's gone so… I'm free, in a way."

"Yeah…I'll see you later."

* * *

I think that was kind of weird but I'll explain. The point of giving Vegeta and Chichi a sibling bond was so that Bulma could feel jealous and it would symbolise that a girl with all the luxuries of life could want more simple things. Terracress is Vegeta's half-sister and she isn't exactly a baby but gets portrayed that way because of her autism and her name was my version of the vegetable, watercress. I also mentioned Tarble to show that he was Vegeta's only real family because they shared each others blood and I hope people realise that they kind of had a strong bond in the backstory. I don't know if people noticed but it wrote it to show that Chichi was kind of still hung up over her mother dying and hadn't changed or moved passed it while Vegeta had forgotten her and developed so much that she couldn't keep up. If there are anymore questions please feel to PM me or review, I don't think I'll be continuing this but if there are a lot people who read and review I might change my mind. Thanks for reading.


End file.
